


Forgetful (but not Forgotten)

by Canadiantardis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Just the same universe as hogwarts, Mild Language, One Shot, Technically but they aren't in hogwarts, thats the only reason its rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: “You look dazzling.” He said, pushing off the wall to meet her, one hand handing her the bouquet as the other cupped her face.“Well, you look pretty razzling, yourself.” Pidge managed, and the two shared a smile.“And you know what that means?” Lance leant in close to her face.“Razzle dazzle time?” She tilted her head up a fraction to ghost her lips against his.Lance deepened the kiss before he pulled away. “Razzle dazzle time.” He affirmed.// For Pidgance Valentine's Exchange





	Forgetful (but not Forgotten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea(doesn't have an ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tea%28doesn%27t+have+an+ao3%29).



> That's right, I was in two different Plance Valentine's Exchanges aha  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Pidge blew the hair out of her face as she carefully stirred the potion. She was hoping to make it perfect, better than anyone had ever made it, and so she needed to focus all her concentration on the exact amount of times she had to stir clockwise, then counter-clockwise.

Which meant when a finger lightly touched her arm, she all but threw the nearly completed potion of boils at the person who seemed to have apparated into the room with her with a shriek.

“Woah! Woah, Pidgey!” Lance shouted, his wand in hand, a shielding spell shimmering between them as the flecks of potion she flung with her spoon dripped down.

“Don’t _scare me_ like that!” Pidge put a hand over her racing heart, glaring at Lance before turning back to her potion. “I’m nearly done!”

“I sent you multiple messages beforehand, Pidge.” Lance dropped the spell and put his hands on his hips. _“Days_ in advance, mind you. You knew I was coming in today.”

She cast another glare before looking around the room for the calendar. “Shit. So you’re correct.” She groused, moving back to her stirring. “You should’ve waited ‘til I was finished, in any case. Unless you wanted boils all over like graduating year.”

Pidge smiled to herself when she heard Lance shudder at the memory. “Fine, for next time. Are you done yet?”

“Almost. It’s almost opaque green. I’m trying to get the consistency just _perfect_ before I bottle it.”

“How long until bottling?” Lance tapped a foot distractingly.

“A couple minutes? Calm down, idiot. I’ll tell you when it’s done.” She couldn’t understand why he was so…

Her head snapped back up to the calendar, spoon still in the potion.

“Wait, _shit!”_ She shouted, grabbing her wand. She flicked it at the spoon to continue working to her specifications and scrambled to get up. “Why didn’t you remind me, Lance?!”

“What?” Lance’s jaw was agape, incredulous. “I did! In every message.”

Pidge had been so preoccupied with her projects she forgot the significance of the month. She knew it had been February, but as the days ticked by, she hadn’t realized what was coming up, and why it meant so much.

Looking distressed, she stopped to really take in Lance’s appearance. He was wearing his finer robes, midnight blue that complimented his eyes, his hair not as tussled as if he had just woken up, and he had a small bouquet of baby’s breath, green carnations, blue roses, and a single hibiscus in the middle held in his free hand.

“I’m so sorry, I completely forgot!” She turned away, running her hands through her hair roughly. “And I kept promising I wouldn’t! I do this _every time.”_ She growls to herself.

She heard Lance chuckle quietly, but she ignored it. She quickly flicked her wand at the potion, and soon it was being bottled up, almost perfect when she turned her head to see the clear vials get filled. Once she was certain it was done, she quickly ran through her home to get to her room.

“Do we have enough time-” Pidge called down before Lance interrupted her.

“We have a little over an hour before we have to be there.” He sounded like he was trying to not laugh.

She sighed in relief as she grabbed the clothes she had picked several days ago and took them with her to the bathroom.

It took her a total of half an hour to strip, shower, finish, wand dry herself, and put on her change of clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at the dark circles under her eyes from the nights she spent working on her projects rather than sleeping. A hand runs through her hair, debating whether or not to put it up in some way or not before deciding to leave it down. She was also wearing one of her finer dress robes, a strapless forest green ankle length dress with pockets to hold her things instead of a purse.

Pidge sighed and turned from her reflection. She did this every time, every year, since the first year, almost ten years ago. Her projects take her focus and all other thoughts fly out the window, and next thing she knows, she’s making them run late. She almost doesn’t understand why Lance still puts up with her forgetful self when she could barely stand it herself.

“If you’re having another pity party for one in there, please put it on hold until we get back.” Lance’s voice called from outside the bathroom. “We still have like an hour to get there on time. Not gunna be late this time.”

He sounded so happy, Pidge’s chest physically hurt at how much she loved him. When it came to the two of them, Lance always planned things three steps ahead. He told her once he could do it because he knew her so well, he could count on the ‘Pidge variable’ and work around it so they both have loads of fun.

Pidge walked to the door and slowly opened it to the hallway, where Lance leant against the opposite wall. He looked up from playing with the flowers to see her, and his expression went soft. Pidge’s face went warm as he looked at her.

“You look dazzling.” He said, pushing off the wall to meet her, one hand handing her the bouquet as the other cupped her face.

“Well, you look pretty _razzling_ , yourself.” Pidge managed, and the two shared a smile.

“And you know what that means?” Lance leant in close to her face.

“Razzle dazzle time?” She tilted her head up a fraction to ghost her lips against his.

Lance deepened the kiss before he pulled away. “Razzle dazzle time.” He affirmed.

* * *

 

The restaurant was busy, and for a moment Pidge worried they wouldn’t be able to eat there before Lance reminded her they had made reservations several weeks earlier.

“If that smarty-pants head wasn’t attached to your body, you’d forget it at home.” He laughed as they followed the hostess to their table, thanking her kindly when they reached it.

Pidge sighed, making a face. “Yeah, yeah. Gloat all you want, mister, I’ll remember this.”

“What are you, a video game?” Lance quirked an eyebrow, screwing his face up as he made his voice obnoxiously nasally. “’Pidge will remember that.’ Suddenly when I’m complaining about forgetting something, you’ll get a flashback of this moment and you won’t help me, leading to a bad ending and game over.”

The two looked at each other before they burst into fits of laughter.

“You’re impossible.” Pidge shook her head, a hand to her mouth to smother the giggles.

“I know.” The smug grin lasted for several seconds before he broke into another round of laughter. “Okay, okay, I’m done.”

“Sure. We’ll see about that.” She shook her head as she picked up her menu, looking at the drinks first before she planned to look at the meals.

The two chatted, poking at each other’s buttons with sly grins, and within a couple handfuls of minutes later, they were being served their dinners.

“Remember the first date we had in here?” Lance asked suddenly, causing Pidge to momentarily choke on her forkful of food. “Shit, sorry! Should’ve asked after you had taken that bite.”

Pidge coughed, patting her chest quickly. “It’s fine, wasn’t expecting nostalgic Lance to appear so soon.”

“Yeah, I guess. But, do you?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. Not all the details, but the important parts.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward curiously. “And what are the important parts?”

Pidge blushed, ducking her head to look at her glass. “What you wore.” Her voice was soft, hard to hear over the multitude of conversations happening at once. “How you acted with the wait staff. How often you made me laugh with your comments about work.”

“Those are important for you?” Lance asked curiously, and his tone made her look up, having expected him to find those little details insignificant after all the dates they’ve been on.

She nodded, and he smiled.

“I remember the way your hair looked in the afternoon light.” Lance said. “How your eyes lit up at that first bite. Even before we had gone, I knew you were going to love the food here.”

“I mean, we went here for the first time because Hunk suggested it.” She reasoned, her face getting warm. “So of course the food was going to be good.”

“Yeah, but still.” He shrugged, his words going unsaid as he took a large forkful of food.

They continued to eat, comfortable silence between them as the other conversations became white noise surrounding them.

When Pidge finished eating, she pushed her chair away from the table to stand. “I’ll be right back.” She said before heading to the bathroom.

She stayed in front of the mirror after washing her hands for longer than she should, looking at her appearance again. Her face looked very soft, her lips tilted upwards in an almost permanent smile that reached her eyes. She looked so different from the frantic, frazzled reflection back in her home, miffed at herself for forgetting the date yet again.

Pidge shook her head forcefully. They hadn’t been late, and nothing had gone wrong other than her forgetfulness. She could not listen to any doubts, and after ruffling her hair, she left the bathroom.

Lance was smiling at the waiter as their dishes were cleared away, nodding at something the man asked.

“Thanks. Ah, hey, Pidgey.” Lance’s smile grew into a grin as she sat back down. “Hope you have some room left for dessert.”

“Oh, yes. Did you order already or is someone coming back to take our orders?” She asked as the waiter left without a word.

“I ordered. I knew what you’d like.” There was something in his tone that sounded different, but she ignored it for now.

They talked about work while they waited for dessert.

“So, why boils?” Lance asked, knitting his hands together to rest his chin on.

Pidge sighed, taking a sip of her drink. “It’s the simplest potion in the world, and yet no one has ever made it absolutely perfect.”

“And you want to be the first to make it perfectly?” Lance continued with a quirked eyebrow and a slight smile on his lips.

“Exactly. And I almost got it to absolute perfection before you showed up. I’m going to be lucky if it ends up being simply fantastic.” She pouted.

Lance said nothing, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe her. She thought she saw his lips move, but heard nothing.

“What?” She asked.

Lance’s head bounced back up, his eyes bright as they gazed into her own. “Nothing. You’re absolutely amazing, you know that? Only you would be sad about a potion ending up being fantastically made.” He laughed lightly. “I love that about you, y’know?”

Pidge fidgeted, her face heating up again.

Lance looked around before catching sight of something that made him beam. Before Pidge could turn around to see what it was, he took her hands in his own, holding them warmly.

“We’ve been a thing for exactly a decade today.” Lance started, threading his fingers through hers, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. “And I’ve loved every single second of it. Every up, every down of our relationship has made us who we are, and I would never go back in time to change a thing. Even when we hurt each other, which we’ve done whether on purpose or not. I would not change a single thing. You’ve been my best friend since we met, and I’ve never known someone like you. You’re smart as hell, as beautiful as a wood nymph, strong enough to put any strong-head to shame, and as brave as a Gryffindor if we had been raised in England. I’ve envied, marvelled, adored, and utterly _loved you,_ Katrina ‘Pidge’ Holt.”

Pidge had to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay as Lance gave his speech, unaware of the hush around them. Her focus was solely on the man in front of her, as he stood from his seat, moved around to her side while still holding her hands lovingly in his own, and got down on one knee.

“We promised to wait until one or both of us were stable enough to handle the stress of actually marrying, and I think we’re actually a bit overdue.” Lance continued, his eyes shining, mirroring her own attempts to keep tears from falling. “So, Katrina Holt, would you marry me?”

The tears slipped down her cheeks as a smile so wide threatened to crack her face in two. She could only make a sound similar to a sob so she nodded vigorously, mouthing the word ‘yes’ over and over.

Lance bounced up, tears down his own cheeks as he beamed at her and hugged her tightly, and around them the restaurant cheered for the couple.

“You guys are ridiculous.” A familiar voice said off to their side, and Pidge saw Hunk standing with two plates in his hands.

One plate held a large brownie and ice cream with some caramel drizzle, while the other simply held a small jewelry box. Hunk put down the dessert, tapping Lance on the shoulder to give him the box.

Lance let go of his fiancée, taking the box quickly and opened it to show Pidge the ring. It was a simple silver band with a beautiful gem embedded, looking midnight blue but the light reflected a bit of green in it. She remembered when she had first seen the ring, when the two had fantasized about getting married. She wondered if he had bought the ring that very year, or even that very day to hold onto it until the time was right.

Lance slipped the ring onto Pidge’s finger, and the applause grew as completely random strangers called their congratulations, along with Hunk’s own amused words.

“I better be Best Man, you two.” He warned as he embraced the two of them.

The two chuckled, and Pidge came back to notice how many people had been watching their proposal. She wiped at the tears, her face warm with too many emotions to focus on any of them. She hadn’t realized how long she had been longing for those words to be uttered by Lance – or hell, sometimes she fantasized about saying them to him – until they were finally said.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a deep kiss, feeling Lance melt against her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her up until she was barely on the ground. All the words she thought she would say at the moment were lost, caught in her throat, but her actions spoke for her.

They pulled apart, and Lance laughed, his face a dark red. “I love you, so much, Pidgey.”

“I love you too.” Pidge whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to find a way to fit Kabedon into the fic, but I couldn't find a place where it worked really well. And then the fic ran away from me into all the fluff  
> Lance is about 26, and Pidge is 24 (almost 25, since it's February and her birthday is a couple months away) so they've been dating since they were 16-14/15.


End file.
